Hard to Resist
by princessA2008
Summary: Story takes place before DH. Fred and Hermione are harboring secret feelings for each other. Fred wants to reveal them so he sets out on a plan, Rated M for later chapters. Please be gentle when you R
1. Chapter 1

Hard to Resist

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Those all come from the genius mind of JK Rowling. **

Chapter One

I walked through the portrait hole into the Gryffindor common room and saw the beautiful red head of my dreams. Everyone thought I like his brother but I didn't. Ronald Weasley just wasn't my type. I wanted someone who could make me laugh but knew how to be serious. Someone who was there for me even when it was something small.

Nobody knew about my feelings for Fred Weasley including him. Sometimes I wonder what he would say if he found out. He would probably just blow it off. After all I'm his little brother's best friend who is too smart for her own good. Every time I spent time at the Burrow with the Weasley's, Fred and George always joked about the way I was studying. Then again I do see Fred in the library more often now, maybe I'm rubbing off on him.

I walked across the room, right past the joking twins and sat in the armchair by the fire with Harry and Ron. As always they needed help with their homework and as always I was reluctant to help. How will they ever learn if I always give them the answers. Besides, I only had one thing on my mind and it wasn't homework. Unfortunately this wasn't good. I couldn't concentrate and I had a test in herbology in two weeks that I really needed to study for. Ron, of course, was oblivious as always but Harry noticed almost immediately.

"Hermione, are you doing okay? You seem a little distracted." I couldn't tell Harry because he would tell Ron and Ron was definitely the last person I wanted to know about my feelings. After all Ron had feelings for me and to find out I had feelings for his brother would crush him. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, can we talk?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As soon as she walked into the room I felt as though someone had punched me in the stomach. Hard. I couldn't breath. That's how she always made me feel. I don't know when I started to feel this way. She used to just be my little brother's best friend. However, something about the way she fills out her uniform makes my mind run wild.

George was in the chair next to me trying to show me an idea for a new product but I couldn't focus on anything he said. My eyes followed the beautiful brunette as she crossed the room to sit with Harry and Ron. Ron was so lucky. He got to spend everyday with her. I knew he had feelings for since he talked about her all the time. This made me me feel horrible about my feelings, though I know Ron isn't good enough for such a wonderfully intelligent woman like Hermione Granger. Sure Ron knew she was beautiful and smart but he mainly just used her for her brain so he didn't have to use his own. He didn't see the way her lights lit up when she was talking about something she was truly passionate about. He never noticed the adorable way she chewed on the end of her hair when she was studying. George often made jokes about her being a bookworm and I joined in only to not draw attention. That's why I had started going to the library more often. I told George it was do research for more products but truly it was to be close to her. No one knew of my feelings for Hermione and I wanted to keep it that way until it was the right time to reveal them to her myself. I could feel George's eyes on me and realized he had stopped talking.

"Hey brother, are you alright? Have you even been listening to anything I said?" His eyes followed my gaze. "Oh I see." He said with a smirk. I snapped back into focus when I heard his words. George couldn't know about my feelings. He would never let it go if he found out. But how could he not know. He is my twin, we know everything about each other. We practically share a brain. I looked at him and I knew he knew, but instead of cracking a joke he leaned towards me and whispered, "You should tell her. No point in hiding it."

He was right. I needed to tell her. I needed to make my feelings known. If she laughs at me, she laughs. I'll get over it.

I got up out of my chair and walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder and after a deep breath I said,

"Hermione, can we talk?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I looked up at Fred slightly startled. I tried to hide the longing in my eyes as I dropped my gaze. Harry and Ron looked at Fred and then at me. Harry nudged Ron as if he knew something was going on and suggested that they go to their dorm to finish studying. "Why do we have to go? I need Hermione's help or I'll never get finished.," Ron said slightly annoyed. Harry grabbed his books and parchment and dragged Ron upstairs.

"Hermione, do you mind if we talk somewhere a little more private?" I must have looked confused or nervous or possibly both because Fred chuckled, what a wonderful sound, and said, "Its not like I'm going to bite."

I stood up out of my chair and followed him toward the portrait hole. "I think the library would be a good place to talk wouldn't you?" I couldn't help but follow him. We walked quietly towards the library and once or twice I noticed him try to start a conversation but the words were caught in his throat. We had almost reached the door of the library when Professor McGonagall walked up to us.

"Ms. Granger, have you done your prefect rounds for tonight?" I looked at Fred and then back at professor. "No ma'am I haven't. I was going to get to it as soon as..." Professor McGonagall put up her hand to stop me. "Ms. Granger, I don't want your excuses. Please follow me to my office to get your duties for tonight as well as some paperwork I need you to fill out." She turned and started to walk off and as I followed I turned over my shoulder to give Fred an apologetic look. He actually looked disappointed which made me wonder exactly what he wanted to talk about.

As I followed McGonagall down the corridor I kept thinking about things Fred might have wanted to discuss in the library. Maybe he wanted to confess his love for me. HAHA. What a thought. Only in my dreams I'm sure. He probably just wanted to tell me that he and George were going to be testing new products and wanted to make sure I wasn't going to report them if they tried to use first years as test subjects again. However, I'm not quite sure why we needed to speak alone. Normally, he and George spoke to me together. Now perhaps I would never know what he wanted to say because I was following a teacher down a long corridor in order to do the duties I have been intrusted with while I left the most perfect man in the world by the library.

Professor McGonagall stopped as we got to the door of her office. She must have seen the look on my face because as she turned she commented, "Oh cheer up Ms. Granger. It was only Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you can deal with his mischief later." I wanted to defend him and say no he was not just Mr. Weasley but once again I needed to keep my feelings hidden until I told Fred.

I walked to the Professor's desk where she handed me my list of duties as well as the weekly forms I had to fill out stating that the dorms were clean, nothing was broken, things like that. As I signed my name on the pages I couldn't help but daydream some more. I imagined signing my name as Hermione Weasley as opposed to Hermione Granger and I thought maybe one day that dream would come true.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry its taken me a little while to update the story. I had a little case of writers block. The story is turning out slower than I had anticipated. However here is the fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy.

As always I do not own any of the characters. That genius belongs to JK Rowling.

As I watched her walk away I felt the urge to scream. I had finally gotten the courage to tell her how I feel and someone had to throw a stick in my spokes. Why did she always have to do what she's told? Why couldn't she have told McGonagall to bugger off and she'd do her work when she got around to it? Of course if she did, she wouldn't be the girl I love.

I stood there in front of the library before deciding to head back to Gryffindor Tower. There was no point in standing around in the corridor waiting for her. That just might creep her out. NO, I would just have to figure out another time to get her alone. In the meantime, I should really get back to George and find out what he was blabbering about.

I walked through the portrait hole and it seemed like everyone was watching me. George called me over to where I had been sitting earlier. "What happened? Did you scare her off? Why don't you look happy? Did she laugh in your face?" Wow what brotherly support. "No, you idiot she didn't laugh in my face. I didn't get the chance to tell her because McGonagall interrupted." Repeating the event made me want to throw something. "Okay I don't want to think about it. What were you talking about earlier?" George seemed all too happy to change the subject.

"Well, you remember how we were talking about having more products geared more towards our female customers? I was thinking why not love potions, enhancement potions and transfiguring flowers and other trinkets." He continued on his idea for love potions but something else he had mentioned caught my attention.

"George, what do you mean by transfiguring flowers?" Maybe, just maybe I had found a way to tell Hermione how I felt. He explained the concept that he had learned from Lee Jordan. It was just a basic charm that could be placed on any regular flowers.

My mind went into hyper drive to make the perfect plan. She would love it. But I had to be careful. I could do it on her birthday. It was still a week away which gave me plenty of time to prepare. George now knew about my feelings so he could help me. I would also need to Professor Flitwick in on my plan. Having a professor on your side always made things work better. Besides, it wouldn't be too hard to convince him. Flitwick loved George and me. We may be the biggest jokesters in the school and most people may think we are incredibly dim- witted but we are aces at charms. Probably the best in the school, except for perhaps Hermione. Flitwick was always telling us how amazingly talented we are. We had him eating out of the palms of our hands. Not that we let that go to our heads. With that in mind, I told George about my plan and since we still had half an hour before curfew we headed down to Flitwick's office.

Professor Flitwick was sitting at his desk grading papers when we walked in the door. He looked up to greet us. "Good evening Mr. Weasley, Mr. Weasley. It's getting pretty late. Shouldn't you boys be getting ready to turn in for the night?" I walked around the room for a moment to calm my nerves. George sat down in a chair across the desk from the professor and I could feel his eyes on me as I paced. Normally George would have just taken the lead but I knew he knew that I had to do this. He was just here for support. I walked over to the chair and looked at the Professor.

"Professor, I was wondering if I could ask you a favor?" I was getting nervous. I mean yeah Flitwick likes us but granting me this favor would mean including permission for not only me but Hermione to be out after hours. Plus he gets very protective of his classroom. The professor looked at me and nodded his head signaling me to continue. "Well you see Professor, there is this girl and I like her a lot. In fact, I love her. I want to tell her how I feel and I've come up with an idea on how I'm going to do it."

Professor Flitwick smiled from ear to pointy ear. "This girl must be very special. Young love is so wonderful. I will help you anyway I can. And since I know her birthday is in a week we'll have to hurry." He winked at me as he finished. "But Professor I never said…" He looked at me and laughed. "I have been doing this job for a very long time and I have seen many students fall in love right before my eyes. Don't think that I missed the way you look at Miss Granger."

I smiled at the sound of her name. This just might work. After all, Flitwick is encouraging this so maybe he knows something about Hermione's feelings that I don't.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry its been so long since I updated. I lost internet connection for a while but here is Chapter 5.

As always I do not own any of these brilliant characters.

Chapter 5

A week had past and Fred didn't try to get me alone again. I began to think it wasn't too important. Although I loved the thought of being alone with him I forced myself to realize that he would never see me as more then the bushy haired bookworm. On top of all that no one seemed to have a clue that my birthday was tomorrow. Even my so-called best friends hadn't even said a word. I guess that was for the best. I didn't really have time to celebrate anyway. I had to study anyway. However, it would be nice for someone to mention it.

I walked down to Professor McGonagall's office to once again do my prefect duties. Walking into the common room from my dorm I spotted Fred sitting in the chair by the fireplace. He and George were bent in toward each other discussing something. I walked out the portrait hole and looked over my shoulder. It looked as if Fred was watching me but the portrait closed to quickly to really be able to tell. I stood there for a while just looking back at the portrait. I must have been standing there a while because the Fat Lady exclaimed annoyingly "Well are you going to come back in or leave? I have better things to do." I snapped back to reality and turned down the corridor. As I walked down to the professor's office I began to accept the fact that my birthday was gonna be just like any other day.

When I opened my eyes the next morning I was met by the eyes of a very large stuffed bear holding a very large envelope with my name on it. I looked around the room and realized the other beds were empty. I leaned forward and took the envelope out of the bear's lap. I was cautious to open it peeling it back very slowly. As I did so the room filled with a sweet scent and a lovely melody played. I read the words on the page as the music surrounded me:

"Dear Sweet Hermione,

Today is day to celebrate you. Mr. Bear here is just the first gift of

the day. Throughout the day you will continue to receive gifts as well as clues

leading up to the ultimate gift this evening. You don't know how they will get to you

or what they will be so don't try to guess. Don't try to analyze this either although

I know that's what you really want to right now. Just relax and enjoy your day to the best of your ability and just know that someone out there that loves you and wants

you to know how special you are.

Love,

Your secret admirer"

As I read the last words the music in the room stopped. I was stunned for a moment. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know what to say even if there had been someone in the room. I felt so confused but yet delighted that someone had actually remembered my birthday. I got out of my bed and walked to my trunk. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a top that my mom had sent me earlier in the week as my present. When I pulled out my robes a small package fell out. It was small a just wrapped in parchment paper. I lifted it up and there was writing on the package. It said, "#2, Something beautiful to add to your beauty." I opened the package and an intricate hair clip fell into my hand. It was beautiful with small butterflies and flowers on it. It had small sapphires all over it and it sparkled in the sunlight. I walked over to the mirror and brushed my hair then placed the clip on the left side of my hair. It contrasted nicely against my hair.

I walked down the stairs to the common room and met Harry and Ron in our usual spot by the fireplace. Just as I though neither of the boys said a word as we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. We sat down at the table and Ron immediately began to stuff his face. When the mail came I wasn't expecting anything since my parents had sent my gifts earlier in the week. However, just as Hedwig landed on the table next to Harry another beautiful snowy owl flew down and dropped a letter on the table right in front of me. I looked down the table to see if anyone was watching but no one glanced my direction. I opened the letter and read the few lines:

"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but

falling in love with you I had no control over."

At that point I could feel my face probably matched the color of my hair. I put the letter in my robes and continued to eat my breakfast.

There it is. Chapter five. Chapter six will be up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I looked down the table to see if I could gauge her reaction when the owl dropped of my note. I could see her face had gone pink and she hid it away in her cloak rather quickly. What if she didn't like it. What if when she found out it was me she just freaked out. Oh come on. What is this. I'm Fred Weasley. Even if she does blow me off I'll be fine. I looked down at her again and noticed the barrette in her hair. At least she liked that gift and she looked wonderful in it.

When ever everybody else got up to go to classes George and I got up to go plant more gifts. It would be harder to do now that the other students were hanging around in the hall but we were gonna have to work around that fact. Most of them were already planted but we couldn't get to all of them last night.

After careful research, I had discovered the layout of Hermione's normal routine. I knew what classes she had and which routes she took to get to those classes. Some people may call this stalker-ish but I just call it observant.

I know this was a very short chapter but we just needed to see George's point of view along the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to Twinz Lover for pointing out a few of my detail mistakes in the last few chapters. Hermione's hair is brown not red and obviously the last chapter was from Fred's point of view not George's.

Chapter 7

I walked out of the Great Hall with Harry and Ron on the way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. My mind was still wondering who possibly could have sent me these presents but the boys were oblivious. They were chit- chatting about how they were gonna get some girls to meet them at the Three Broomsticks on Saturday.

As we walked up the staircase toward the classroom there seemed to be a traffic jam of some sort. Being a Prefect I used my best Percy Weasley impersonation and pushed us through the crowd. When we got through we could see what every one was looking at. On the wall written in red was a message. This was the same wall that the messages from the chamber had appeared and until you got a closer look it appeared that that was exactly what it was although we had gotten rid of Tom Riddle and killed the Basilisk. However, when I actually read the words I realized it wasn't something from the chamber or from anybody being posessed by the dark lord. And the letters were glittering and letting of the scent of parchment paper and fresh cut grass. Across the wall was written,

" Hermione Granger,

My love for you is as strong as an easterly wind.

As deep as the ocean and as beautiful as the

setting sun.

Yours Faithfully Forever"

Once again I blushed when I read the message. I could hear people murmuring and giggling around me. I wish this secret admirer would just reveal himself because this was driving me crazy. The boys were looking at me like I had a monkey on my head. I tried to sneak away but just then a small Gryffindor first year walked up to me.

"Ms. Granger, this is for you." He handed me a single daisy and walked into the crowd. At first I felt foolish because for a second I thought that that adorable little first year was my secret admirer and then I realized that there was a tag attached that said, "Don't worry, it's not from the first year. :-)"

I held the daisy in my hand and thought about who would know my favorite flower is a daisy. The only people that knew that were Ginny, Harry and Ron. And since the boys were showing no signs of having any idea of what was going on and I highly doubt that it was Ginny. She was mad for Harry. So who could it be. I looked around the crowd that was starting to spread out. No one was watching me. This was frustrating. The boys and I continued on toward DA class without any further interruptions.

"Ms. Granger I assumed you are pleased with yourself." We hadn't even walked in the door yet and Professor (if you can even call her that) Umbridge was being her usual bitchy self.

" What do you mean by that, Professor?" I may not like her but I try my hardest to act polite since it is against my principles to be rude to authority. At least to their face.

"I'm talking abut that little spectacle in the corridor. You don't really expect me to believe that someone else wrote that do you? I assume you wrote that before breakfast to make yourself feel special." I wanted to throw something very large and heavy at that woman at that point. But I didn't do or say anything. However, Neville did.

"Hey toad, just because you're not getting any doesn't mean nobody else is. I know for a fact that Hermione didn't write that herself and I for one believe that someone could love her that much."

Neville at that point was my hero. Although it made me wonder if maybe it was Neville who was secret admirer. I felt horrible for him however because we could all sense Umbridge about to blow a gasket. Instead she cleared her throat and went to sit at her desk. Obviously Neville ad got something right. I smiled to myself and set at my desk. The rest of class we were just supposed to sit at our desk quietly and read from our books. Suddenly a piece of paper landed on my book that read, " No, it's not Neville either."

About that time, Umbridge dismissed class and we all headed to Potions. Much to my surprise nothing out of the ordinary happened on the way. Even Ron made a comment about it as we made it to the classroom door. But when we opened the door and entered the room we knew why.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When I opened the door to the potions classroom I saw something extremely out pf the ordinary. Professor Snape was standing at the front of the classroom wearing his dress robes holding a single rose and the rest of the classroom was filled with roses. There wasn't even any room for us to sit in our chairs. Professor Snape looked really good in those robes ( I've always thought he was kinda sexy) bu this as odd. But not as odd as what happened next.

As we started clearing the roses off our stools Professor Snape cleared his throat. We all looked toward the front of the classroom as the professor opened his mouth and began to sing. He had an extremely beautiful voice.

_It's like a storm  
That cuts a path  
It's __breaks your will  
It feels like that_

_You think your lost  
But your not lost on your own  
Your not alone  
I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
If you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you __tight  
And I wont let go_

_It hurts my heart  
To see you cry  
I know it's dark  
This part of life  
Oh it finds us all  
And we're too small  
To stop the rain  
Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight_

_And I wont let you fall  
Don't be afraid to fall  
I'm right here to catch you  
I wont let you down  
It wont get you down  
Your gonna make it  
Yea I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you  
I will help you through  
When you've done all you can do  
And you can't cope  
And I will dry your eyes  
I will fight your fight  
I will hold you tight  
And I wont let go  
Oh I'm gonna hold you  
And I wont let go  
Wont let you go  
No I wont_

When he finished singing we all looked at him with our jaws dropped. Not one of of us thought Professor Snape could sing like that and besides it was completely out of character. He then walked right up to me handed me the rose, kissed my hand, gave me a quick smile and turned and walked back to the front.

"In honor of Ms. Granger, class has been cut short. Please go and enjoy the beautiful day out there." Everyone hesitated for a while. "I'm serious. Go get out. Or you're all getting detention." With that everyone jumped out and ran out the door. I walked slowly up to the Professor's desk. Was Professor Snape really my secret admirer?

I stood at his desk until he turned to look at me. "Yes Hermione? Didn't you just hear me? I let class out. You're free to go." I looked at him, afraid to ask the question that was on my mind. I put my books down on his desk and took a deep breath.

"Professor, may I ask you a question?"

"Proceed Ms. Granger."

I took another deep breath and did indeed proceed. "Professor all day today I've been receiving all theses lovely gifts and wonderful notes and then I come to class and you sing that song and I can't help but wonder if they were all from you."

Professor looked at me for a few moments and then started to laugh. I immediately became embarrassed. "Ms. Granger do you honestly think that I would have feelings for a student? I was blackmailed into this. Apparently someone has some incriminating photos of me and threatened to leak them if I didn't do this for them. However..." At this he walked around his desk to stand in front of me. "Don't think I haven't noticed how much you've grown up," He traced his hand up and down my arm. I felt a shiver go down my spine but I brushed it off. Of course I thought Professor Snape was gorgeous and all but some one out there really loved me and I had a slight idea on who it might be. I had to find out. I took the professor's hand and removed it from my arm.

"Sir, is there anyway you could tell me who this person is?" A devilishly cute smile crossed his face and he picked me up and sat me on his desk. He brought himself between my legs and whispered in my ear. "I can think of something that can persuade me." I lost my breath for a minute at the thought of the professor taking me right here on his desk but I couldn't. I softly pushed him back and got off the desk.

"Professor I am extremely flattered, really I am but I just couldn't. I have to go." As I walked out the door I heard him say, "Suit yourself, but I'll be waiting if you change your mind."

I closed my eyes for a moment to imagine but then opened them and continued out onto the grounds where I would no doubt find Harry and Ron.

**As you could tell I decided to skip Fred's point of view and get right to what Hermione found in the Potion's classroom. I hope you like the little part with Snape. I plan on writing a Snape/Hermione one-shot soon. :-) (song lyrics "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts)**


End file.
